Hakudoshi Tanaka
Hakudōshi Tanaka ( ''白童子 田中,''Tanaka Hakudoshi) is a ''kunoichi formerly from Konohagakure before defecting in order to pursue her own goals. She is viewed as a international criminal due to the murders she commited during her time as an mercenary. Background Born into the main branch of Konoha's Tanaka Clan and granddaughter to the head of the clan,Hakudoshi was rasied on a strict diet of discipline.Growing up she was told as the next head of the clan she was to be an example to not only the other members of the clan but to the village. Due to the Tanaka's clan close alliance with the Uchiha clan and decided to try and arrange a marriage between Hakudoshi and a Uchiha boy however the plans were never finished before the Uchiha Clan Massacre.During one of these meetings Hakudoshi meet Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha. Hakudoshi was a bit confused about they're apperence as up til this point Hakudoshi had never seen anyone who didnt fit the traits of the Tanaka clan. Hakudoshi entered the Academy in the same class as the rookie 9. While the others in the class tried to befriend her Hakudoshi wouldnt pay any attention to them,during this time Hakudoshi did her best to please her grandfather by getting good grades at the cost of her social skills. Hakudoshi was picked on a bit by others for her apperence often being called albino pig.Hakudoshi didnt realize she was being made fun of and always would says things such as "I may be albino however Im not a pig as I dont walk around on hooves and snort." During her time in the academy she grows a crush on Sasuke however it dosnt show through like the other girls do. She was placed in team 21 along with Yoshio Satomi and Hisoka Matsumoto and her sensei being Reika Satomi. Personality Hakudoshi quite,cold and very blunt are three words to describe her personality.She often hurts people's feelings when she doesn't mean to with the way she talks and has a issue of coming off as threatening.Growing up in the Tanaka clan Hakudoshi wasn't taught proper social skills and because of this she often doesn't get things such as when someone is trying to insult her. During the series it is shown she has issues accepting help from others,During missions with her team she often tried to do everything herself which at time get her into trouble. Hakudoshi was taught growing up that emotions are bad and to be a great shinobi she must abandon all feeling and emotion.During the series it is shown she has issues when she has to come to grip that she has emotion and compassion towards others. Appearance Hakudoshi is a pale skinned girl with a average frame she has a icey silver hair and the same color eyes. In part I she has long hair down to her thighs which in partII she cuts to her upper to mid back area. As a child she wore a number of different white kimono's In partI she wears a light blue-white long kimono that is too long for her and a black forehead protector and black sash. In partII she wears a Black top with corset sleeves,blueish silver sashes under the breast and as a belt,a hoodie that is not attached to her shirt,black collar,black tight pants with slashes on the knees and ninja shoes. Her bangs are simular to Sakura and Tsunade however are more widow's peakish and has to strands of hair that hang down. Abilities Taijutsu During part l Hakudoshi dosnt use taijutsu as her hair and kimono made it difficult for taijutsu to be possible.During sparing sessions with Yoshio it was shown her long hair would often get caught . During part ll Hakudoshi is much more skilled in taijutsu as she cut her hair and wears much more manoeuvrable clothes and has trained more in it Kekkei Genkai Ice Release Hakudoshi posses Ice Release, she uses her kekkei genkai most times when she fights its the easiest for her to preform and was the first thing she learned to use. her most iconic is her "kiss of death" jutsu where she blows out ice and snow at her opponents. Part I Introduction Arc Hakudoshi first appears along side her team,While her sensei Reika Satomi messes with Kakashi Hakudoshi looks at Sasuke she gives him somewhat of a softer look then her usual harsh look.She then leaves with her team without saying a word. At first Hakudoshi has issues with her fellow teammates,Hisoka wanting to get to know her more asked her out for ramen Hakudoshi sent Naruto in her place. Chūnin Exam Arc Hakudoshi along with her two teammates took the chunin exams. During the second test in the Forest of Death,Hakudoshi got seprated from her fellow teammates.While wandering around she came across Sakura who was facing the Oto genin.However unlike Rock Lee who tries to help Hakudoshi walks away. After Sasuke clamed down she returned and seemed almost jeleous that Sakura was embracing him.She told Sasuke he should be more careful or the people around him might get hurt,Sakura didnt like the way she said that and how it sounded like a threat. Afterwards Hakudoshi rejoined her teammates who had already retervied the scrolls and were waiting for her. Hakudoshi along with her teammate Yoshio Satomi made it to the finals however never got a match before the invasion began. Invasion of Konoha Arc Hakudoshi was woken up from the sleep inducing genjutsu by her teammate Hisoka.She went along with Sakura,Naruto and Shikamaru to go after Sasuke however when Shikamaru volunteered to stay behind to delay the Oto ninja Hakudoshi disappeared.Sakura and Naruto just thought she stayed behind with Shikamaru. During the Timeskip 6 months after Naruto left the village random murders began happening,All the vicitms had been stabbed to death and then frozen solid.The entire Tanaka clan was questioned as they were the obvious suspects. One night Anbu cornered the murder after they had killed a woman and her new born child. The assasin wore a hood to conceal there idenity, simply giggled before escaping threw a broken window. Hakudoshi after leaving Konoha used her skills to use and became an traveling mercenary,She worked for many people including shinobi of Kirigakure,Iwagakure and even Amegakure. While his time with Orochimaru ,Sasuke notices a strange hooded shinobi lurking around the hideout seeing them in the corner of his eye.However when he went to confront them they were gone. After a month Sasuke finally is standing mear feet away from them.Sasuke then calls out "Tanaka? Hakudoshi Tanaka." The stranger pulled theyre hood down to show it was infact Hakudoshi.She laughed at him telling him she hasnt used the name Tanaka in along time Sasuke admitted it took him awhile but he finally reconized her charka.The two of them spend a small amount of time catching up.It shocks Sasuke to learn the path Hakudoshi has picked seeing it was the oppiste of what she could have become. Sasuke asks her what she is doing lurking around the hideout noting if Orochimaru where to discover her she would be killed or worst.She noted she had recently been watching the one known as Itachi of the akatsuki.This news upsets Sasuke.Hakudoshi departs with saying she believes Sasuke will soon be ready to fight him and that if he ever needs someone to she is listening this gave Sasuke a chill and he notes he never liked the way she put things. Its questionable if she still has any affection towards Sasuke or possibly she is just lonley. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Hakudoshi is sporting her hood up and is watching Sasuke leave with Orochimaru and Kabuto after Team Kakashi's infaltration of orochimaru's hideout. After this she is cornered by Team Reika.Hakudoshi chuckles at learning her cousin Mayuri is the one who has replaced her. After icolating Mayuri from the rest of Team Reika the two battle.Hakudoshi explains how it always made her puke knowing she shared blood with Mayuri. Mayuri is forced to flea because the stress on her body caused prexisting wounds to re open. Afterwards Hakudoshi seems to be jeleous that Mayuri had replaced her and was getting along with Yoshio and Hisoka. Itachi Pursuit Arc Hakudoshi decides to attack her cousin Mayuri and this time finish the job.During the fight Mayuri makes comments the only reason she hates her so much is that Hakudoshi cant come to grips with that she cared about her friends and hates that she is being replaced.Mayuri also brings up no matter how close she is with Hisoka and Yoshio she'll never be able to replace Hakudoshi in theyre hearts. Hakudoshi over powers Mayuri and pins her to the ground with ice spears. Mayuri spits out that Hakudoshi will never be able to move on in life unless she comes to grip with her own emotions. Hakudoshi then stabs Mayuri in her left lung and left her in critical condition. Mayuri's words haunt Hakudoshi as Hakudoshi has trouble coming to grip that she dose care about others.She remembers her mother and how her mother was looked down appon by everyone because she cared about others and she didnt want to be like that. She has a stuggle within her own self. After Sasuke kills Orochimaru and forms team Hebi. Hakudoshi appears and they talk about Sasuke's plans to kill Itachi and knowning Hakudoshi has once spied on him if she knew where he could be.Hakudoshi told him she has no clue where he is.Hakudoshi then tells Sasuke they will likely never meet again as she has decided to go to the land of snow where her clan came from.She dosnt explain why she wants to go there even though sasuke asks her what's there. On impluse he asks her to join team Hebi however she turns him down and then tells him she has faith in him for his fight with Itachi before leaving. Konoha History Arc Hakudoshi was shown along with her teammates Yoshio and Hisoka on one of theyre first missions,Hakudoshi went after the oppent alone,When Hisoka and Yoshio tried to help she snaped at them for getting in the way and ended up being captured. Hakudoshi was later scolled by Reika on how she needs to learn that its ok to sometimes get help from others. She was also seen bonding with her teammates along with Sasuke. Return of Madara Arc As Sasuke begins to fight Madara,Hakudoshi returns looking much more mature.Hakudoshi says she no longer has any doubt in her heart about who she is and she vows to protect Sasuke,Yoshio and everyone else she cares about.During her time in the land of snow she trained and meditated and learned alot about her clans herritage.Madara laughs about she is a tanaka member yet she jumps to the front line to fight him.Hakudoshi gose into battle looking stronger and more skilled with her ice realse however she is still delt a fatal blow and tossed away. As she bleeds out she is found by her former teammate Hisoka.Hisoka immediately begins to heal however Hakudoshi notices the wounds are too deep and he is running low on chakra and tells him to stop. He asks her why did she come back now of all times.Hakudoshi ignores his question and smiles at him and tells him he can scolled her about asking for help one last time.She thinks about Sasuke,Yoshio and all the others one last time before dying. Trivia * Hakudōshi means White Child. * Hakudoshi's favorite food are popsicles and hates anything hot * Hakudoshi's hobbies are sharpening knives Quotes *(As a young child to her mother) All I try to do is be the best like grandpa wants but I still get in trouble. *(To Sasuke) You shouldnt be so reckless Sasuke or something bad might happen to your friends. *(To Reika) I dont need anyone's help. I am Tanaka we are the strongest of shinobi. *(To Hisoka in her time of dying) "Hehe you can always scolled me about asking for help one last time." Relationships '''Hakudoshi's mother' Hakudoshi was not rasied by her mother as her mother was looked as a discrace to her clan as she was gentle and kindhearted person.Although Hakudoshi was not rasied by her mother she seemingly had a good relationship with her.She always told her daughter one day you'll make the right choice.Even after the true of Hakudoshi came out she still believed her daughter would one day make all her wrongs right. Sasuke Uchiha Yoshio Satomi Reika Satomi Hisoka Matsumoto Mayuri Sasaki Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Reference Hakudoshi Tanaka is a Naruto oc created by http://xxjeffhardyloverxx.deviantart.com/ Child Hakudoshi.png|Hakudoshi as a child hakudoshi new look.png|Hakudoshi's attire when she returns Tanaka.png|Her clan's symbol Category:DRAFT